Thomas y sus amigos
Grupo Macías |pais = |origen = Reino Unido |año = 1984-presente (Reino Unido) 1990's (L.A.; Como segmento de Shining Time Station) 2002-presente (L.A.; Como serie en si) |estudio_doblaje1 = Palmera Record (Temporada 1-12) |estudio_doblaje2 = Art Sound México (Temporada 13-19) |direccion_doblaje1 = María Mendiry (Temporada 1-12) |direccion_doblaje2 = Rebeca Gómez |direccion_doblaje3 = Jorge Roig |direccion_doblaje4 = Sylvia Garcel |direccion_doblaje5 = Diana Pérez (directora actual) |pais1 = Argentina |pais2 = México|temporadas = 20|episodios = 494 439 (L.A.) |direccion_voz = Diana Pérez|traductor = |traductor_adaptador = Jesús Vallejo (Temporada 13-presente) Román Segura (Temporada 19-presente)|idioma_orig = Inglés}} Thomas y sus amigos es una popular serie de animación infantil británica basada en los libros de The Railway Series escritos por el Rev. W. Awdry''' (Temporadas 1-4 y los últimos episodios de la vigésima temporada) exhibida por primera vez en septiembre de 1984 por la cadena ITV. La serie tiene dos doblajes principales; uno en Argentina de las temporadas 1-12 y el otro en México desde la temporada 13 hasta la temporada 19. Además ha tenido otros doblajes menores como el de Thomas y el Tren Mágico hecho en México. Reparto '''Doblaje de Argentina 'Doblaje de México ' Voces Adicionales *Benjamín Rivera *Benjamín Shizuru *Dulce Guerrero *Edson Matus *Emmanuel Bernal *Ernesto Lezama *Gabo Juárez *Gerardo García *Gerardo Reyero *Marco Guerrero *Marcos Patiño *Melissa Gutiérrez *Misael Martínez *Nicolás Frías *Irving Corona *Irwin Daayán *Óscar Bonfiglio *Óscar Flores *Óscar Gómez Intérpretes *Marc Winslow (desde la 17 temporada) *Ricardo Silva (desde la 17 temporada) Películas y especiales thumb|right|235px|Créditos del doblaje argentino. thumb|right|235px|Créditos del doblaje mexicano. Curiosidades *En todas las temporadas narradas por Diego Brizzi, él añade exclamaciones y ruidos adicionales que no están en el diálogo original. *En Bertie al Rescate, el fogonero de Edward canta una parte de la canción "El día que me quieras" compuesta por Carlos Gardel en 1934. *En El Pato de Donald, Diego Brizzi imitó perfectamente el sonido de un pato cuando dijo "Y no se dijo nada más, ni siquiera un quack". También cuando Donald dijo "quack, quack" y "Ya escuchaste quack, quack, quack". *El Viejo y Lento Vagón que Percy y Thomas rescataron fue cambiado al sexo masculino en el doblaje. *Antés del cambio a formato CGI, en algunas ocasiones Mavis ha sonado con voz masculina pese que ella es mujer. Esto es presente en episodios como No Seas Torpe, Billy". *A partir de la decimocuarta temporada, Dafnis Fernández cambia ligeramente el tono de voz que le da a Gordon. ** De hecho en la decimoctava temporada, Javier Olguín también le cambia de tono a Thomas. *El tono que Diego Brizzi le daba a Thomas se asemeja al que Antonio Gálvez le da a Scooby-Doo. *Humberto Vélez utiliza un tono ligeramente diferente para El Conde en El Express del Té de la Tarde. *Ferdinand se parece ligeramente a su actor de doblaje, Héctor Moreno, parcialmente por el rostro. *En''' Rescate en la Isla Misteriosa', Diesel 10 fue doblado por Gerardo Reyero, después en Día de los Diésel, Gerardo no lo dobló. Pero en la decimoséptima temporada fue doblado por Reyero nuevamente. *Mario Filio le da a Oliver un acento cubano. Esta sería la tercera vez que él le da un tono cubano a un personaje, la primera vez fue en Inspector Gadget y la segunda vez en Los pingüinos de Madagascar. *Los dos amigos, Juan Alfonso Carralero y Luis Alfonso Mendoza trabajan para la serie pero no han hecho ningún episodio juntos. *Aunque Blas García no pudo doblar a Optimus Prime en Transformers: La era de la extinción por problemas de salud, él no tuvo ningún problema para seguir doblando a Sir Topham Hatt. *No se sabe porqué Salvador Reyes no siguió doblando a Harold. Daniel del Roble lo reemplazó. *En '''Duncan y el Pasajero Gruñón', Carlos Hernández cambia el tono que le da al Sr. Percival. *A partir de la decimocuarta temporada, el nombre Arry lo pronuncian como "Harry". *A partir de la decimoctava temporada, el nombre Henrietta la pronuncian como "Enrietta". *A partir de la vigésima temporada, los nombres de Arry y Henrietta los pronuncian como en la versión original. *Las canciones anteriores a la decimotercera temporada que han vuelto a aparecer a partir de esta, han sido redobladas modificando la letra. Esto ha generado una pequeña inconformidad entre los fans mayores. *A partir de la decimoséptima temporada, los créditos de doblaje e información técnica se nacionalizan ya que se nota porque en la introducción dice "Narrado por Óscar Gómez" y al final indica los actores y la empresa de doblaje. *Debido al cierre de Art Sound México, no se sabe donde se vaya a doblar la serie posterior a la temporada 19. **A partir de la vigésima temporada, Héctor Cuevas Ireta de Alba toma el papél de Thomas y Percy, reemplazando a Javier Olguín por problemas con el estudio. **Ricardo Silva fue reemplazado por un actor desconocido en el papel de Henry, a partir de la vigésima temporada por motivos iguales. **Herman López fue reemplazado por un actor desconocido en el papel de Toby, a partir de la vigésima temporada por motivos iguales. **Humberto Vélez fue reemplazado por Raúl Anaya en el papel del Conde, a partir de la vigésima temporada. **César Árias fue reemplazado por Paco Mauri en el papel de Hiro, a partir de la vigésima temporada. **Francisco Colmenero fue reemplazado por un actor desconocido en el papel de Glynn, a partir de la vigésima temporada. *A partir de los ultimos capítulos de la decimonovena temporada, se reemplaza el término Locomotora '''por '''Tren. Errores del doblaje *En James Aprende una Lección, Diego Brizzi dice "habían reparado el cerco", sabiendo que nunca hubo un cerco en el pastizal al que se refería. *En James en Problemas, Diego Brizzi dice "y golpearon sus topes para empujar a Henry por la pendiente", cuando debió decir James. *En El Pato de Donald, '''en la primera escena de Duck hablando con Donald en el cobertizo, se ve que los diálogos no fueron grabados con constansia a la escena. **El conductor de Duck menciono el dicho "A change is as good as a rest" que se traduce como "Un cambio de actividad renueva las energías" cuando se debió haber traducido como "Un cambio es tan bueno como un descanso" *En '''En Thomas Puedes Confiar, Edward dice "En mi estación dejaron un furgón lleno de alquitrán" cuando de hecho se ven dos furgones. *En Toby en la Cuerda Floja, Diego Brizzi se refiere a la palabra cadenas como cuerdas. *En El Escape, Oliver dice "Me llamo Oliver y estoy con mi furgón Toad, nos quedamos sin carbón y no tenemos más vapor" cuando de hecho Oliver se debió haber referido solo en singular a él, esto debido a que Toad es un furgón; no necesita carbón y no puede echar vapor. *En Rueda que te Rueda, Diego Brizzi se refiere a Skarloey como "S''h''arloey". *En Un Pote de Pintura para la Reina, Diego Brizzi en una escena dice "Y luego llegó el tren" ''cuando debió haber dicho "Y luego llegó la ''lluvia". Esto se debe a la confusión en sus derivados en inglés Train '''y '''Rain. *En Gordon y el Duende, Diego Brizzi dice "Gordon se fue resoplando con el vagón especial" cuando de hecho habían dos vagones. *En En Reversa y No a la Inversa, Oliver hace un chiste "A pond's the only place for a toad, I suppose..." que se traduce como "No te sientes como sapo de otro pozo" cuando se debió haber traducido como "Un estanque es el único lugar donde un sapo debe estar, supongo". **Además, el chiste pierde sentido cuando se dobló debido a que el personaje Toad es traducido como "Sapo", pero eso fue omitido para Latinoamérica y se conserva su nombre original. *En Rusty y la Roca,' 'Diego Brizzi dice "pero Rusty se metió en una vía muerta" cuando debió decir Skarloey. *En Thomas y la Tuba, Diego Brizzi erróneamente confunde los talleres como el "Cobertizo de Tidmouth" al principio del episodio. **En el mismo episodio, Diego Brizzi y algunos personajes confunden el instrumento designado "eufonio" como "tuba" y al "eufonista" como "tubista". *En El Nuevo Silbato de Percy, Diego Brizzi erróneamente confunde la cantera como el "Deposito Smelter" al principio del episodio. **En el mismo episodio, Diego Brizzi dice "Trevor se sorprendió tanto que sus vagones chocaron contra una pila de leños" cuando en realidad el bunker de carbón de Trevor fue el que los choco. *En Thomas y La Nueva Locomotora, Diego Brizzi dice "el encargado de la estación hizo sonar su silbato", cuando debió haber dicho el guarda. *En Percy y la Feria, Diego Brizzi dice "Resopló Henry", cuando debería decir James. *En Thomas y los Regalos de Cumpleaños, el nombre "Alice" no fue traducido como Alicia. *En Thomas y la Nave Espacial, Diego Brizzi erróneamente confunde los talleres como el "Cobertizo de Tidmouth". *En Un Desastre Total, Emily dice "Ahora la caldera está ordenada de nuevo.", cuando ella debió decir "Ahora la cantera está ordenada de nuevo.". *En Victor Dice Si, Edward dice "¡Y con mi caldera rota!", pero en vez de que Herman López dijera eso Javier Olguín lo hizo. *En Los Adornos de Navidad Perdidos, Edward dice "Ay no. ¿Dónde están todas las luces?" pero en vez de que Herman López dijera eso, Javier Olguín lo hizo. *En Winston Fuera de Control, Óscar Gómez se refiere a Sir Topham Hatt como "Fat Controller", sin traducirlo. *En Calma Caitlin, Óscar Gómez dice "Caitlin se apresuró sobre las vías, cruzando el puente de Henry", cuando debió decir "pasando por el túnel de Henry" ya que no existe un puente de Henry, sino un túnel de él. Además en la escena claramente se muestra que ella estaba pasando por un túnel. *En Thomas la Locomotora de la Cantera, en los créditos de doblaje Irina Índigo fue acreditada como "Yrina Indigo" y Herman López fue acreditado como "Germán López". **También se le acredita a Isabel Romo, esto posiblemente a que Henrietta apareció en el episodio; pero Adriana Casas fue la que la dobló en tal episodio y no fue acreditada. Isabel no hizo ningún papel en ese episodio, pese que fue acreditada. *En Duncan y el Pasajero Gruñón, Duncan pronuncia el nombre de Rheneas como "Rinías". *El nombre del tren "The Flying Kipper" se ha traducido como "El Pez Volador" desde la primera temporada, pero a partir de la decimoséptima temporada se ha conservado su nombre original. **En El Kipper Apestoso, la palabra en el título "Kipper" (Arenque) no se traduce siendo la primera vez que no se traduce un título completo, Técnicamente, el título se debió traducir como "El Arenque Apestoso". **En Henry tira del Expreso, el término "The Flying Kipper" vuelve a ser traducido como El Pez Volador. * En Rojo Contra Azul, el término "soccer" ("fútbol" en inglés americano) no se traduce siendo la segunda vez que no se traduce una palabra en la adaptación del doblaje. * En El Rescate de Rocky, Thomas erróneamente llama a Captain "Capitán" esto porque la traducción debió haber pasado esto como una palabra en lugar de un nombre propio. * En Henry tira del Expreso, el narrador traduce 'Tidmouth Sheds' como "Cocheras de Tidmouth" en lugar de "Cobertizo de Tidmouth". * En el título del episodio El Ferrocarril y los vagones, se le llama "Ferrocarril" al tipo de locomotora de Daisy, cuando en verdad es un autoriel. * En Sobre La Colina, llaman a la línea principal "continente" debido a la confusión entre sus derivados en inglés Mainland '''y '''Main Line. * En El Tren Del Futuro, el conde dice "¿y quién preguntó eres tú?". Transmisión Confirmaciones anticipadas *[https://www.facebook.com/permalink.php?story_fbid=1607869909238507&id=319882254703952 Héctor Ireta de Alba en Facebook] (20 de septiembre de 2016) Categoría:Series Animadas Categoría:Doblaje mexicano Categoría:Series transmitidas por Discovery Kids Categoría:Doblaje argentino Categoría:Series transmitidas por Canal 5 Categoría:Series animadas de 1980s Categoría:Series transmitidas por Azteca 7 Categoría:Películas y series disponibles en Veo Categoría:Textos en español Categoría:Producciones con doblaje acreditado Categoría:Series transmitidas por Canal 9 Categoría:Películas y series disponibles en Netflix Categoría:Doblajes de 1990s Categoría:Doblajes de 2000s Categoría:Doblajes de 2010s Categoría:Series transmitidas por Red TV Categoría:Doblajes de 1980s Categoría:Series transmitidas por Telefe Categoría:Series transmitidas por Telecanal Categoría:Series transmitidas por Señal Colombia Categoría:Páginas con muestra de audio